1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally directed to semiconductors and more specifically to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor component controllable by field effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such semiconductor components can, for example, be power MOSFETs or IGBTs. A problem common to both types of power semiconductor component is that minority charge carriers generated in the drain zone or, respectively, inner zone, given an overload of the semiconductor component, can produce such a high voltage drop at the pn-junction between source zone and base zone that parasitic bipolar structures are activated. When this occurs, the current in the semiconductor component continues to rise steeply and the semiconductor component is destroyed by secondary breakdown.